


Imprigionato nell’EVA 01

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Inadatto [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crazy, F/M, Introspection, Loop
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il loop mentale in cui si è perso Shinji mentre era bloccato nell’EVA.Partecipa al: #idontrememberdrivingherechallenge in Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link: https://www.facebook.com/notes/hurtcomfort-italia-fanfiction-fanart/i-dont-remember-driving-here-challenge/2814256105264564/.Prompt: https://video-fco1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t42.4659-2/84472644_2694582110589422_35042672527802368_n.mp4?_nc_cat=107&_nc_ohc=Ki-t3m6d4KYAX_C8_w7&_nc_ht=video-fco1-1.xx&oh=077eacf41bd94e031eea39dfa4483819&oe=5E41E5F1.
Series: Inadatto [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629643





	Imprigionato nell’EVA 01

Imprigionato nell’EVA 01

Shinji era abbandonato contro il sedile, il suo corpo si stava squagliando, lasciando vuota la tuta, mentre il liquido amniotico intorno a lui si stava trasformando in quello primordiale.

L’evangelion 01 si era trasformato e all’esterno risuonavano le grida della creatura, mentre all’interno Shinji sentiva la propria voce.

\- Chi sono io? – si domandò il ragazzo. 

‘

_Si vedeva moltiplicato all’infinito. Ognuno degli altri se stesso lo fissavano con sguardo spento._

_Ci furono dei flash colorati, lo sfondo divenne nero, lunghe linee sfilacciate si susseguivano schizzando verso l’altro, sembravano stringhe indefinite._

_“Chi sono io?” chiese Shinji._

_Un forte sole lo illuminava, accecandolo. Si ritrovò seduto su di un treno, il viso deformato fino a sembrare tondo._

_Se stesso bambino che lo guardava con astio._

_“Baka-Shinji!” si sentiva chiamare da una voce femminile._

_“Un codardo” rispose il piccolo, mentre si trasformava in Rei._

_“Un pilota di EVA. Io esisto perché piloto gli EVA. Tutti mi dicono bravo” sussurrò Shinji._

_\- Odori… Odori che conosco. Odori di amici -._

_Lo sfondo divenne bianco, la signorina Misato si sporgeva verso di lui, completamente ignuda._

_“Vuoi diventare un tutt’uno con me, Shinji-kun?_ _È qualcosa di estremamente piacevole” propose. Il suo corpo procace e ignudo si tendeva verso di lui._

_La sua figura venne sostituita da quella di Asuka. La ragazzina aveva l’aria furbetta e i seni sodi, ma ancora non tanto sviluppati, in parte coperti dai capelli arancioni._

_“Vuoi diventare un tutt’uno con me, Baka-Shinji?_ _È qualcosa di estremamente piacevole” lo invitò._

_La sua figura venne sostituita da quella di Rei. La ragazza era pallida, il volto atono e perso._

_“Vuoi diventare un tutt’uno con me, Shinji? È qualcosa di estremamente piacevole” spiegò. I suoi seni erano minuti e il suo corpo così emaciato da suscitare protezione._

_Le figure delle tre donne si fusero, mentre ripetevano la proposta. Le loro voci erano cacofoniche, fastidiose. Continuavano a ripeterlo sempre più velocemente, la loro voce divenne stridula, metallica._

_“Chi sono io?” si domandò Shinji._

_Innumerevoli voci, di tutti quelli che aveva conosciuto e conosceva, anche dei compagni di classe, rimbombavano nella sua testa._

_Il sapore del sangue lo faceva vomitare, gli dava la nausea, lo scuoteva. Sfondi neri e rossi si susseguivano continuamente._

‘

Il corpo di Shinji si era completamente sciolto, i suoi atomi vagavano nel brodo primordiale, mentre la sua tuta era contorta e ripiegata su se stessa, in una mimesi della posizione fetale che aveva assunto il ragazzino mentre veniva liquefatto.


End file.
